lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen is the daughter of Gale, and Octa Everdeen making her a member of the down on their luck but historically wealthy and powerful House Everdeen. Katniss has one sibling in the form of Primrose Everdeen of whom is a young girl when Katniss begins her POV in the Rise of Lucerne and Fires of Harrenhall. Katniss Everdeen has a longstanding relationship with Peeta Melark of which moved into an engagement during the Fires of Harrenhall in order for her family to survive. Katniss Everdeen was born the first child of Gale, and Octa Everdeen and thus was going to be responsible for a lot of the houshold chores in Dolish customs as the oldest child. She would survive where the next three of her parents children would not, and finally she would be fourteen when her father attempted to rebuild the fortunes of his family by marrying off his sister, but this only led to embaressment, and upon his return all who had gone with him became extremely sick. Trying to save them she used what little remained of their wealth to bring doctors to the now besieged estate of House Everdeen, but despite this attempt her mother, aunt, and brother died anyway leaving herself and Primrose her younger sister the only remaining members of House Everdeen. She would become a pawn in the game of Luca Grundmun and in his schemes became the lady of House Everdeen, and for a time she was treated quite well but following her refusal to marry Luca's third son she would find herself a target in the same manner as her father. With her life, and her sisters life now threatened she attempted to grow the wealth, and power of her family again but found that most of her families vassals had become as poor as House Everdeen and the only ones able to do anything laughed at her family or were afraid of the reach of Luca Grundmun. It was at this point that she went to the final vassal of her family in the form of House Melark where she was once again laughed at and turned away in shame, but as she was about to leave Peeta Melark the heir to House Melark would stop her and speaking over his lord father would promise to assist her in rebuilding their reputation. Katniss Everdeen would become involved in the story when Britney Hemsworth infiltrated the Dolish politics and House Everdeen was one of the houses that would be asked to join her at court in Kingsgrave. Arriving at Britney's summoning she would find the ruined capital being rebuilt and at first she grew extremely close to Britney of whom she saw as a chance at really rebuilding the Dolish lands. Her faith in Britney would diminish over time as Britney begin revealing to her information that her main goal was building up Dole so that she would be able to more easily go to William Lovie as an equal and a queen in her own right. History Main Article : Timeline of Katniss Everdeen Early History Katniss Everdeen was born the first child of Gale, and Octa Everdeen and thus was going to be responsible for a lot of the houshold chores in Dolish customs. She would survive where the next three of her parents children would not, and finally she would be fourteen and taking care of the entire house with only her sister to keep her company. No Influence Following the death of her father Gale Everdeen it would be Katniss Everdeen who would become the lady of House Everdeen and she attempted to grow the wealth again of her family but found that most of her families vassals had become as poor as House Everdeen and the only ones able to do anything laughed at her family. New Relationship It was at this point that she went to the final vassal of her family in the form of House Melark where she was once again laughed at and turned away in shame. As she was about to leave Peeta Melark the heir to House Melark would stop her and speaking over his lord father would promise to assist her in rebuilding their reputation. Rise of Katniss Everdeen The Grey Numenorians Britney Hemsworth would be able to escape Stor with nearly the entire strength of her forces and arriving in Dole with the Order of the Black she would come to the capital of Kingsgrave where she would meet with several influential noblemen including Haymitch Aberghel, Plutarch Heavensbee, and Alma Couin of whom convinces her to side with Katniss Everdeen and take control of the region through Katniss. Arriving at Britney's summoning she would find the ruined capital being rebuilt and at first she grew extremely close to Britney of whom she saw as a chance at really rebuilding the Dolish lands. Family Members House Everdeen.png|Gale Everdeen - Father|link=House Everdeen House Everdeen.png|Octa Everdeen - Mother|link=House Everdeen 'Relationships' Orna of Everdeen.jpg|'Orna of Everdeen' - - Ally/Family - - Orna and Katniss would be very close as Katniss grew up as Orna was the prime advisor to Katniss's mother and also was a motherly figure to Katniss. Orns love of Octa Everdeen would lead to her swearing an oath to a dying Octa Everdeen which led to Orna becoming a dire hard supporter of Katniss rising to power.|link=Orna of Everdeen Primrose Everdeen See Also : Primrose Everdeen Peeta Melark See Also : Peeta Melark Haymitch Aberghel See Also : Haymitch Aberghel Zooey Strong See Also : Zooey Strong POV Role Fires of Harrenhall See Also : Fires of Harrenhall Category:Dole Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Dole Category:House Everdeen Category:POV Character